


Call That Tech Support

by Pathologies



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, One Shot, tis the season to be gifting gators, what do you get when both are socially inept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie has a surprise for an alligator</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call That Tech Support

“Leatherhead?” Donatello often stood out like a blade of grass, but when he sees other far bigger than him? He feels like a grass blooming alone in sand. “Could you come here a moment?”

The alligator trudged along on his large riveted and bandaged feet, his fingers still wet from diving into a pot of unidentifiable Mikey-stew. Donatello analyzed his placid and patient expression for any creaks of stress, “What is it, my friend?”

“First off…” the turtle fussed unintelligible words as he found and produced a towlette, “There’s no way you’re touching my laptop with sticky fingers.” And Donatello wondered if he had tripped over the edge too far.

He sighed quietly once the larger mutant did as bid with no change in attitude. Although the alligator gave a wide-eyed stare of hesitation, “…is that all you called me for, Donatello?”

“Yes—I mean no!” he motioned over to the laptop, “I was messing around with the net and I found a whole nest of IP conflicts, I did some bouncing between the IP addresses before I created  multi-layered proxy and…” his head cowed as he made a weak laugh, “…anyway, I made you a little something.”

He turned the device around to reveal a blank page with nothing other than the title “My Private Lair” and a W logo. Leatherhead observed the page, silent as a rock before he returned from his head tilt with a smile, “Donatello, it is a nice picture, but you did not need to make anything for me.”

“No it isn’t a pictur—well, it is, but it’s more than that! It’s a blog, you can put anything you want on it: pictures, links, thoughts….it’s like a diary, but online!”

Leatherhead squinted at Donatello, expecting the turtle had more to his explanation, “…I felt bad that we sort of took your old home and made it the Shellraiser so uh…I gave you a new one! Now you have a home wherever you go! All you have to do is log on and there it is!”

“A home…?” the mutant looked embarrassed, a smile spreading over his darkened cheeks, “You have no need to give me anything, my friend.”

“It was nothing. I don’t mean to brag, but I make pages like this all the time. I’m currently one of the top writers on Cracked,” Donatello cut his gloating short, “But here, I’ll help you get set up.” He patted the ground next to him, an invitation.

Taking the turtle’s invitation, Leatherhead’s body pushed the turtle aside unaware. Donatello scooted back only to stop once he realized the size difference. His beak trembled in quiet as he saw even when sitting down the alligator had several heads over him. An overwhelming feeling drenched him, like when one sitting in the ocean realizes the true size of it. Leatherhead was an ocean, terrifying depths and all.

The turtle swallowed as he watch the alligator give a hesitant clack at the keyboard. While his fingers could cover four keys at once, he did his best to peck each key with a delicate claw. The cursor moved around listlessly, clicks sending off countless error dings. Donatello’s short fuse of patience snapped as he reached to grab the laptop, “Here let me–”

He noticed the soft growl and grimace equaled the strength of his own irritated tone. His hands relinquished, trying to placate with a smile, “I just wanted to help…hehe…don’t kill me…”

The alligator’s face softened, “…I am not angry, I promise. Will you still help me, Donatello? We can…” He took the turtle’s arms, putting them by his, “There.”

Donatello stared at those hands, how how own paled in comparison not only to the size of the hands, but with the countless violence done to and by those hands. Putting those hands on his was an act of coruage in of itself, but Donatello found himself giving a startled yelp as the alligator scooped him up into his lap.

“…it will be more comfortable for you.”the alligator suggested. Donatello gave an embarrassed smile. The little grass blade now drifted on the surface of that ocean. He could understand enemies, but with someone who can care for you and not control themselves? That’s a variable no science can pick apart well.

He huffed, deciding to focus on the smooth texture of his chest scales rather than the gargoyle-like looming of the alligator. Donatello continued, “Ok so…go to settings and it’ll open up all these things you can do to make your blog whatever you want.”

The alligator marveled, “It is so complex…it rivals the technology of the Kraang.”

“Eh-um glad you think so big guy…” never mention the k-word, not even when he said it, “So the first thing is your about, it tells people visiting you who you are. Like a little introduction. You can say anything you want.”

Leatherhead mused, “Who I am…” He cleared his throat, “It began when my human found me and took me in as his own. It was good until his parents found me and flushed me into the sewer–”

“UM,” Donatello nervously interjected, “You don’t need to give them your life story… that and they’d have a hard time believing an alligator ran a blog,” he muttered the last part to himself.

“What do I do then?”

“You put in what’s most important…what’s the first important thing you want people to know about you?

The bigger mutant’s head sank, quiet and pensive. Donatello felt the bigger one’s breathing against his back. He was still calm, the turtle exhaled with relief. He needed to distract him some more. “…how about we get back to that later. Let’s uh…get this blog look how you want it to look!”

“You mean it can look like anything?”

“…to an extent.” His hands fit well over the alligators, “Um…here, I’ll walk you through it.”

Though with someone as tech-savvy as Leatherhead it felt like a climb than a walk. He had to keep reminding himself going off a fuse worked against him in this case. He would even out his tone each time he got frustrated. No, you can’t make your blog a different shape. No, you can’t make the background Michelangelo.

But with each bump in the road, there came new knowledge about Leatherhead. Like for one, he discovered Leatherhead favored a darker pastel shade of blue. He liked pastel muted colors a lot, actually. The overall color scheme grew to look like the scheme of an impressionist painting. He liked rounded shapes too, things with soft edges. And when it came to fonts, he preferred the san serif types.

The finished product reflected the side of Leatherhead he wanted to show: soft, removed of any hard edges, wanting desperately to reach out. After all the talking and guiding finished, only then does he realize his head has been resting against the alligator’s cest. And Leatherhead mentioned it not once. He gave an involuntary shiver of fear, yet he could only think of how smooth the alligator felt.

“All done! You got an eye for design, big guy.”…there just remained one thing

“Not all done.” Leatherhead shook his head. “I need to do the about.”

“Anything you want…just no life stories.”

The alligator hesitated, “I have been lost, but I am finding my own path.”

Donatello froze, he didn’t register that he had typed it in until he heard a grateful purr from behind his head.

“…is that good?”

The terrapin looked back, up into those eyes. The ocean didn’t feel so threatening. Nothing stopped his hand from going over the gator’s massive arm. “Yeah, it’s great.”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I found sitting in my personal blog so why not share it? Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
